Were the World Falling
by WhatWasOnceSilver
Summary: Daltonverse. Sex. Jogan
1. Chapter 1

Julian and Logan have different approaches to giving blowjobs.

The first time Julian ever went down on Logan, he was shaking. Logan had a hand in his hair, tugging lightly because Julian seemed so _scared_ and fuck if Logan was going to let this relationship get screwed up so soon.

But Julian, the stupid, prissy, stubborn-ass diva he was, pressed his fingers into Logan's hips resolutely and sunk down onto him, lips and tongue fervent as if he was afraid he'd never get the chance to do this again.

This time, Julian takes another glance at the door to make sure it's locked (the look on Derek's face when he caught Logan with his fingers up Julian's ass is not something he wants to see again, _ever_) and drops to his knees, hands going out to trail across the front of Logan's jeans.

Logan has a hand in his hair again, stroking through the soft brown strands over and over. Julian chances a glance up at him as he works at the button.

Logan is looking directly into his eyes with the sort of self-contained and gratified look that scared Julian so much at the beginning of their relationship. There's lust, to be sure, but it's not the kind of look that harbors green flames – it's coals, long and lasting, not a forest fire.

Julian tears his gaze away and tugs the zipper down with his teeth. His hands cup Logan's ass and he leans in to run his tongue right above the grey line of Logan's underwear. Logan hums softly.

Julian wants to tease him, he really does, but he's just _itching_ to get his mouth around his cock (but not literally, because that would be weird) and the smell is starting to make his mouth water. So in a series of movements so fast it startles his boyfriend, he takes Logan out of his boxers and sinks down onto him.

Logan's head thuds back against the wall and he sighs, hips moving in small, subtle movements as Julian proceeds down much more quickly than he would have had a gag reflex been present and _damn_, Logan's one lucky bastard.

"Like that, just like that…Jules…"

Logan's got his eyes closed. He shudders when Julian flicks his tongue over his slit and he drops one hand to caress his neck as Julian's hand disappears into his underwear to fondle his balls.

"Beautiful…" Julian glances up, cheeks hallowing, to see Logan grinning down at him shakily, a light shade of pink dusting across his cheeks. "You're so beautiful like this, Jules."

Julian's sure he blushes at that. His hand speeds up nervously, touching gently and insistently because all he wants to do is please.

He never really wanted to do this for anyone before, and he's so nervous he's going to mess this up even though he's done it so many times before. To shut up his mind, he lurches forward and shoves Logan's dick down his throat.

"_Fuck!_" Logan groans, the sound making its way to Julian's groin as the hands under his hips buck once and then still, trembling. "Fuck, you're so hot like this, shit, _Jules_."

Julian knows Logan's probably gazing down at him with that _look_ in his eyes and he blushes even further, busying himself by sliding up and down the wet length in his mouth so he doesn't have to look Logan in the eye.

"God, I could fuck your mouth all day – you're perfect, you know that? I could hold you down and make you beg for it, keep you close and see what kind of noises I could get you to make..." He lets out a sharp hiss as Julian's teeth drag down his cock lightly and carefully, the slight edge of pain turning him on more than he really thinks is necessary.

"Do you remember that time we fucked in my dad's office?" Logan asks, head thudding against the wall again as he starts rolling his hips. "I pulled you on top of me and slapped your ass until it was red. God, I didn't even know you were into that before that night but _shit_, the sounds you made – " His hips start working faster, more frantic. "God, even your _mouth_ is tight, fuck…_Jules_…"

Julian blinks. Logan normally doesn't babble like this and some of it really isn't making any sense, but either Logan needs to stop or Julian needs to stop, because Logan saying all the things he wants to do to Julian is really getting to him, and he needs to make Logan come before he ruins his own pants.

Logan looks down and laughs at the dazed look in Julian's eyes, still rolling his hips into that perfect mouth of his. Julian takes him in a little more and Logan groans at the sight of those pink lips stretched so obscenely around him.

"You gonna make me come, babe?" he asks, breath unsteady as his thumb goes out to swipe across Julian's cheekbone. Julian's eyelashes flutter closed and he groans, tonguing Logan's slit again as he sucks ferociously. It pushes Logan over the edge and Julian's name falls from his lips in a choked whisper, hips jerking helplessly as he spills into him.

* * *

Logan is different, of course. He's more patient and more thought-out, and he just _loves_ to tease, a fact which has more than once made Julian curse the day he fell in love with him.

This time, he pushes Julian onto his bed and climbs on top of him, eyes predatory as they rake across his naked body, hot with thoughts of _mine mine mine_.

Julian mumbles, pushing at his shoulders in half-hearted protest. Logan catches his hands and pins them to the bed, and Julian really should know better by now, because when Logan Wright wants something, he gets it.

And he _wants. Julian_.

"But – Logan, I wanna – wanna – "

"No," Logan growls, mouth moving all across the side of Julian's chest. Julian shudders. "It's my turn now."

"It was your turn last time," Julian grumbles, eyes fluttering closed and back arching a bit as Logan takes his nipple into his mouth. "And the time before that…and the time before that…"

"No. My turn."

Julian rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to say something, but it turns into a sharp gasp as Logan leans down and runs his thumb over Julian's hole, callouses catching on the sensitive skin.

"I've never – ah! – met a guy who was so – _Logan_ – averse to getting his cock sucked."

Logan doesn't dignify this with a response, just slides down Julian's body and bites until he's shaking and whimpering. "If you're going to blow me – God, Logan, _shit!_"

Logan hums, spreading Julian's thighs farther apart with his knees to watch his wet fingers pump in and out of his boyfriend.

Julian makes a desperate, strangled sound. "_Logan_ – "

Logan leans down, covering Julian's mouth with his own, and the actor keens, scrambling to push Logan down onto him further. Logan's mind goes blank for a second as Julian's hand slides between them and finds him, touching slowly, and he can't figure out if he wants to rim Julian or blow him or pin him down onto the mattress and pound the ever-loving fuck out of him.

He pulls back with a little gasp, moving to pull Julian's hand away from him. Julian pouts, his wrist trapped in Logan's hold, and Logan leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips before letting go and taking the _entirety of Julian's fucking cock into his fucking mouth_.

Julian shouts and his legs kick up reflexively to land over Logan's shoulders, fingers scrambling into that soft, _soft_ blond hair and pulling desperately.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, don't stop – don't ever stop, Logan, _God_ – " He lets out a faint cry as Logan slides one hand up and over his balls, and he can't help it – he pushes his ass up into the air, hands scrambling, and sighs as he manages to slip a finger into himself, pumping it in and out slowly, groaning Logan's name as he bares his neck. It's getting crowded down there, but he's feeling far too good to care.

Logan's hand slides down from where he's been gently fondling his boyfriend's balls and he pulls off, teasing the head of Julian's cock with his tongue. "God, you look like a whore."

Julian chokes and bites his lip against a whimper, because _God_ he's into dirty talk, but Logan has never – never –

Logan takes him into his mouth again and Julian blinks down at him, ready to whimper in protest against the way Logan is tugging his hand away from his hole, but then Logan is shifting and it's _his_ fingers inside and it's _better_, Logan's fingers are just _better_ than his own and he doesn't know why – they just _are_.

"Logan…Logan…" Logan twists his hand and Julian moans loudly, rutting back against the fingers that are slowly spreading him open and choking slightly as Logan deep throats him once more. "Logan, Logan you have to – ngh – Logan, s-stop – " Logan glances up at him. His head is thrown back against a pillow and he's panting, eyes squeezed shut. Every press of Logan's fingers inside his body rips a whimper from his throat.

Logan slides off with a pop, shoving Julian's legs off his shoulders gently and moving up his body, eyes dark as he watches the way Julian twitches, his fingers still working deep inside him. "What?"

Julian's eyes blink open, slightly dazed as they work to concentrate on his boyfriend. His hips give a sharp jerk as Logan brushes dangerously close to his prostate. "Fuck me."

Logan tilts his head, considering.

"Please, Logan, fuck me into the mattress – fuck me until I can't move tomorrow, I want to _feel_ you – "

Logan stops his desperate babble with a kiss, growling as Julian fumbles for his cock and jerks at it frantically, as if Logan needs any help at all getting it up with the way Julian's been moaning under him like a slut all night.

"Enough."

Julian bites his lip and his hand drops, eyes watching the way Logan leans over him to search for more lube in the bedside table. He pulls back with the bottle in hand and is about to apply the lubricant to his dick (which is more than happy to be included in the proceedings once more) when the soft touch of Julian's fingers stops him.

"Let me." Logan glances up to where Julian is watching him with dark eyes, reaching over to take the lube. He maintains eye contact until he has to lean down to start drizzling it over Logan's cock. He works it with his hand, massaging his boyfriend gently.

"There."

Logan pushes him back and Julian falls against the sheets, watching with lust-blown eyes as Logan moves over him. Covering his boyfriend's mouth with his own, Logan positions himself and slides in slowly.

He keeps his thrusts slow and powerful, allowing himself to just sink into Julian, into his skin and his scent and the way his muscles contract and pull him _in_ as if wanting to keep him there forever.

It's usually much rougher, all teeth and blood and bruises – it's Julian climaxing with a scream, sobbing as he's fucked through it and melting into the bed when he finally comes down, crying out with each thrust as he lets Logan _use him_.

This time it's slower, deeper – more quiet as they come almost at the same time. Logan presses his face into Julian's neck.

When Julian comes to he's lying on his back, eyes blinking open as long fingers comb their way through his sweaty hair ever so gently. Logan presses a kitten kiss to his collarbone. "I love you."

Julian shifts, and fights the urge to run away. It hasn't been very long since Logan first said that to him, and he still needs help believing it's all for _him_ this time.

Wincing a bit, he rolls to face his boyfriend, who is propped up on one elbow and watching him.

"Thanks."

Logan looks surprised. "For what?"

"Well…you taught me what a heart is, right?" Logan just looks at him and Julian blushes. Logan smiles.

"Then I guess you're the one who taught me that love is stronger than anger, huh?"

Julian ducks his head shyly and grins against his reddening skin. He flops down onto his side and sighs, curling in towards his boyfriend slightly and reaching out to rest a hand on Logan's chest tentatively.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Julian smiles at how poorly Logan disguises the hope in his voice. He hardly ever stays, despite all of Logan's begging.

"Sure."

"God, I – I love you."

Julian ducks his head and leans forward, smiling as Logan pulls him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

(I'd catch you.)

* * *

Logan backs Julian up against the table, mouthing over the space where his jaw meets his neck as his hand slips into his pants.

"L-Logan, someone could s-see," Julian protests weakly.

"And that doesn't turn you on?" The hand disappears into Julian's boxer briefs and he whimpers. Logan smirks.

"That's what I thought."

"Logan – "

"The door's locked, babe."

"Someone could h-hear – "

"You really think anyone would want to investigate if they heard a guy moaning like he was being fucked?" Julian is quiet for a moment, the sound of his harsh panting filling the air. "Besides, don't you want to help me get back at my dad by doing it in his office?"

"I'm not so sure I want to get involved in that, honestly."

Logan lifts his hand away from Julian and the brunet's hips stutter in protest. "Julian. You've _met_ my dad, right?"

"Yes, Logan, the guy's an asshole. But I'd really rather be fucked because you _want_ to fuck me, and not because you want to piss off your _dad_."

It's Logan's turn to be silent for a moment. Then, he leans forward and nips his boyfriend's earlobe. "What makes you think I don't want to fuck you?" Julian just looks at the ground, and Logan reaches out to lift his chin. "Hey." Julian lifts his eyes, which are swirling with some unnamed emotion, and Logan just looks at him for a moment before leaning in. He kisses Julian until he's squirming, moaning as he tries to get Logan to deepen it. Logan pulls back.

"I do."

"What?"

"I do want to f – I do want to have sex with you, and I'd want that even if we were somewhere else. Haven't I made that clear by now?"

Julian gives him a half-smile. "I guess so."

"Good." Logan leans in and seals their lips together again, sliding his hand back into Julian's pants after undoing the button and zipper to make it easier. Julian rolls his hips forward, tongue tangling with Logan's as he breathes in deep and tangles his hands in Logan's hair.

Logan knees his thighs farther apart and takes his hand out of Julian's pants to grab his ass, lifting him onto the table. Julian tangles his legs around Logan's waist and pulls him close.

"Couch," he says suddenly.

"What?"

"I wanna be on the couch."

Logan raises his eyebrows. "What's wrong with here?"

Julian kicks his legs like a toddler, holding out his hands and pouting. "Couch."

Logan rolls his eyes and picks him up, Julian wiggling against him happily. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"You love it," Julian teases.

They reach the couch and Logan straddles him, nuzzling into his neck and nipping occasionally. He laughs when Julian jerks and whimpers. "Mm, I do."

Julian pushes at Logan's chest, whining. "I wanna be on top."

"Pushy bottom." Logan rolls his eyes, smirking as he lets Julian straddle him.

Julian simpers. "So, Mr. Wright," he purrs into his ear. "What do you want to do on this fine evening?"

Logan nips at his ear. "I believe the first order of business is fucking you until you scream my name, yes?"

"Shit." Logan chuckles, going to suck a hickey into his neck. Julian's hips roll forward and Logan slips a hand into his jeans, taking him out of his underwear gently and stroking languidly.

Julian leans against Logan's forehead and pants. "Ah – ah – Logan – " Logan speeds his strokes up, appreciating the way Julian rolls into his hands so easily and running a thumb over the slit of his cock to reward him.

"Oh, _fuck_." Julian's voice is higher than usual. "Fuck, Logan, _shit_."

Logan smirks, smearing the pre-cum that's slowly started to leak out around the head of his dick.

"Y-you're not f-fucking me until I scream your name."

"No, but I believe my name _was _in that stream of profanity you just shouted."

The hand that was running down Julian's chest appreciatively moves to slip into the back of his jeans, finding one of his cheeks under his underwear and squeezing hard. Julian moans into Logan's mouth, pushing back into that hand. Logan pulls out, kneading at his ass slowly through his clothes before administering a slap.

Julian goes still. "Do that again."

"What?"

"Hit me again."

Logan raises his eyebrows. "You're into that?"

"Just – do it. Please."

There's a short pause as Logan's fingers trail up Julian's side, and then he pulls his hand away. Julian almost thinks he isn't going to indulge him, but then a stinging blow lands against his ass and he lets out a short shout, jerking up instinctively as his eyes squeeze shut. He bites down on his hand sharply, rutting against Logan's hand desperately to get some kind of friction for his dick.

"Harder," he moans. "God – _harder_."

Complying, Logan gives his ass a heavy slap and Julian's breath hitches. Logan can feel him thicken in his hand, his breathing labored.

"Can you – can you – "

"Do you want me to spank you, Julian?" Logan's warm whisper pools over Julian's ear and he lets out an obscene moan, pushing into Logan's hand. "_Yes_."

Partly surprised and really turned on, Logan nods as his hand slips off of Julian's cock. He repositions the actor over his knee, that taut little ass of his sticking into the air like it's on display.

Logan rubs his hand over the skin and Julian rests his forehead on his arms, pushing back into Logan's hand helplessly.

"Ready?" Logan murmurs, and laughs as Julian answers by rutting back insistently.

The hand leaves his ass and returns sharply without further warning. Julian chokes, letting out little whimpers as two more follow quickly.

Logan pauses, kneading at the flesh, distributing the warmth as if giving him a massage.

Julian cries out sharply as he's spanked again, biting his arm when the next one comes, and if only Logan would talk dirty to him, tell him he's a bad boy who needs to be punished…

Julian's fingers scramble at the fabric of the couch, teeth clenched and ass stinging as Logan alternates between firm slaps and gentle rubbing.

"Logan, can – can you – " And Logan seems to read his fucking _mind_, because he's reaching for the top of Julian's jeans and pulling them over his ass and then doing the same with his underwear, Julian lifting his hips to help.

The actor fists himself shakily before sinking back onto the couch, yelping and tugging at himself harshly at the first contact with his bare skin.

"_Oh_…oh _God_, Logan…"

Logan shifts uncomfortably, feeling his jeans dampen. Julian's always been vocal during sex, but right now he's making sounds Logan has never even _heard_.

Logan spanks him erratically, listening to the steady stream of mewling Julian can't seem to contain as his ass begins to turn red. It's a lot sexier than he thinks it should be.

"Harder – _harder_ – " Julian howls as Logan complies, thrashing over his lap and arching his back. His eyes are squeezed shut so tightly Logan's not sure if they'll ever be able to open again, and his breathing hasn't been regular for minutes.

He lets a slap ring against his ass after a few moments of silence, and Julian lets out a moan Logan normally hears only when he's been pounding away at his prostate for a good couple of minutes. _God_, it's hot how much he wants this.

Julian pushes himself up onto his elbows shakily, hand falling from his dick. "W-wait."

Logan pauses and Julian shifts, wincing as he pushes himself up onto his knees and straddles Logan carefully, his ass red like a cherry (except not really that red, because that would probably be a sign of internal bleeding or something). Logan takes the opportunity to grab onto his erect cock, intent on giving him a quick and dirty handjob with a little prostate action thrown in as he sucks bruises onto his neck.

"Logan – L-Logan, you have to stop," Julian says weakly, rocking into Logan's hand.

Logan leans back and raises an eyebrow, _squeezing_ his dick and pulling upwards so that Julian keens and arches, eyes rolling back. "Why?"

"Because – because I'd really like for you to fuck me now, and I'm not sure I'll be able to h-handle that if I'm recovering from a mind-blowing orgasm."

"Hm." Reluctantly, Logan's hand falls from his boyfriend and he wraps his arms around his neck instead, pulling him into a searing kiss, tangling their tongues and licking at walls of his mouth.

"C'mon," Julian says suddenly, breathlessly, and Logan blinks as he starts to pull away.

"What?"

"You wanted to get back at your dad, right? So let's go fuck like rabbits on his conference table," he explains as Logan starts massaging his hipbones, biting at his neck.

"No."

Julian turns back to look at him, surprised. Logan's eyes darken.

"On the couch."

"You don't – " Julian chokes off and his hips stutter into Logan's hand as he starts teasing his hole with his fingers. "You don't want to fuck me on the table?" he tries again, his words quick and his voice higher than usual.

Logan leans up to bite at the skin behind Julian's ear. "Who says we can't do both?" he breathes.

Julian groans, feeling another spurt of pre-cum leak out of him. When will he stop being so easy for this boy?

"And besides," Logan murmurs, tongue darting out to lick at the shell of his ear, "I want you to ride me."

Julian swallows. They've never done that before, but he can't say it's something he hasn't thought about. (Many times, in the privacy of his own room.) He starts scrambling at the button of Logan's jeans, but is stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

"Wait. I – " Logan pulls away reluctantly and Julian's brow furrows in protest. "Are you sure this is a good idea? With your ass all red like that, I mean…"

Julian ducks his head. "Yeah. I…I want to feel you," he mumbles.

"Pardon?" Logan leans forward, not quite understanding him, and only Logan would say _pardon_ during foreplay.

"I want to feel you…tomorrow, and…and next week, during school. Walking around with a limp all day, knowing it's because you were inside me…"

"Yeah, I'm convinced," Logan says, hands fumbling at his belt and the zipper of his pants. As soon as he gets his fly open he shoves his jeans and underwear down his thighs, sighing as his erection (finally, _finally_) is freed. Julian swallows.

He's always had a love-hate relationship with Logan's cock.

One the one hand, it's fucking gorgeous. He never thought a cock could be gorgeous, but Logan's just _is_.

On the other hand, it wasn't very nice to him all those years before Hell Night, all those nights lying alone and lonely in his room.

Or, even worse, all those nights lying on a mattress with a pretty blond boy over him, wishing away the body in front of him, ready and desperate to exchange it for one he never thought he'd have.

"Jules?"

Julian looks up quickly to see Logan looking at him with a furrowed brow and he smiles quickly, leaning in to peck his lips. "You have lube?" he asks, lips moving against Logan's as he speaks.

"Yeah," Logan mumbles, fingers stuttering into his pocket as Julian thumbs over his cock. "Yeah."

He pulls out a small vial and Julian presses his forehead against Logan's shoulder, sighing as he feels the first cool finger enter him. He fucks down onto it slowly.

"Another," he whispers. Logan submits, opening him slowly, adding another finger only when he feels that Julian is ready for it.

"Enough."

Logan pulls his hand out and goes for his boyfriend's cock instead, tugging lightly.

"Do you – ngh." Julian breaks off, moaning, and arches his back as Logan starts sucking at his neck. "Do you h-have a condom?"

Logan nods, reaching into another pocket of his jeans to remove the packet, tearing it open while Julian massages lube over his dick.

"Let me."

Logan looks up as the brunet reaches out to take the object from him, rolling it onto his boyfriend, who is watching him with dark eyes. Julian spreads more lubricant across the condom, leans back, positions himself, and sinks down slowly.

His breath hitches. He's amazed, as always, at how _full_ he feels with Logan, in a way that hasn't taken him over with any other guy.

Logan's fingers spread out across his hipbones as he seats himself fully, his lips coming to suck hot bruises onto his neck. Struggling against him, Julian raises himself up again, thighs straining as he works himself back down onto Logan's dick.

Logan lets out a breath, laughing shakily. "Are you just going to keep up this pace until I go crazy?"

Julian tilts his head to the side and smirks. "_Bien sûr._"

"No."

"What?"

"You are not allowed to speak French to me during sex."

Julian raises an eyebrow at him, pulling up and pushing back down slowly.

"_Mais pourquoi pas_?"

Logan's fingertips press into his skin more tightly. "_Stop_."

Julian rolls his eyes. "Why?"

"Do _you_ want this to be over in two minutes?"

Julian smirks and leans forward, warm lips brushing against Logan's earlobe when he speaks. "Maybe not, but I like knowing I have an effect on you."

Logan actually growls, low enough for Julian not to hear. "Because my cock up your ass doesn't indicate how much I want to fuck you?"

"You know, I think we t-talk too much during sex," Julian says, stuttering a little as he comes down at a slightly different angle.

"I think you're right. But before we get back to regular fucking, can we talk about how beautiful you are right now?"

Julian brushes right up to his roots, not expecting that in the least. "I – uh – "

Logan's fingers have been trailing up his neck softly, and now he leans forward to nibble.

"Seriously. You, fucking yourself onto my cock…_Jesus_, Jules."

Julian is absolutely sure it's not possible for a human being to be any redder than he is at the current moment. "Cut that out or I'll start speaking French again," he mumbles, starting to pull off and yank down a bit faster.

Logan pulls him down for a kiss, thumb brushing across the blush over his cheekbone as his other hand stays firmly planted against his hip. Tongues get involved and Julian feels more than hears himself whimper.

Logan keeps on shifting under him, hips jerking up in small movements to make contact with Julian's when he comes down, but it doesn't make much of a difference until –

"_Fuck!_"

Logan jerks forward against Julian's neck at the sound of his gasp, nosing into the sweaty hair there and breaking skin with his bites.

Julian lets out a series of groans, fucking his prostate onto Logan's cock with each thrust he makes down.

"Logan…"

Logan slips a hand between them and starts jerking at him, thumbing the head of his dick. Julian almost lets out what must be some sort of yelp-squeak hybrid, and it's awkward and Logan's not in time with his movements, but he actually could not care less because fuck that's good, fuck fuck _fuck_ –

"Would you – _shit!_" Jules breaks off to groan as Logan shifts closer, swiping across his slit as he starts mouthing at his jugular. "Would you judge me if I said I wasn't going to last much longer?" Julian tries again, voice high as he rushes through the question.

"Not if you promise you won't hold back, so I can watch you come." Julian whimpers, feeling it as he leaks out across Logan's hand.

"W-what is it with you a-and this – this _need_ to always come after I do?" Julian pants, continuing to impale himself on Logan's dick.

"Is it so bad that I like to see you lose control because of me?" Logan murmurs against his ear, rough tongue darting out to lick a wet stripe up his throat.

Julian tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he lets Logan explore what he's already mapped out dozens of times. "Ngh" is his intelligent reply. He speeds up, hips jerking erratically, little half-whimpers and moans spilling out at every movement Logan makes below him.

"_Oh_." Julian starts groaning obscenely as the thrusts against his prostate grow more and more powerful, hips faltering as Logan starts handling him perfectly, matching his thrusts and stroking him more firmly. "Oh God, _Logan_."

Logan shifts forward, holding him closely as he presses against his neck. His heart is beating too fast inside of him.

"Remember what I said," he murmurs, licking a thick stripe across Julian's pulse point. "No holding back."

Julian whimpers, forehead against his shoulder, and Logan _loves _him like this, loves seeing him so helpless, so mindless with pleasure that he can hardly think to keep moving.

"Logan…Logan, oh God, I – ngh. Logan, Logan, you're amazing, I love your cock inside of me, I love the way it makes me feel…"

Logan's hand jerks up sharply and Julian gasps, crying out as his orgasm rolls over him without warning, warm liquid spilling out over Logan's hand as he whimpers, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Logan pulls him down roughly into a dirty kiss, hips jerking up so sharply it almost hurts, but Julian grinds down onto him as he continues to come, hands tangling in the back of Logan's hair as he tongues at the slick insides of Logan's mouth.

He starts to come down, and the familiar feeling of being overwhelmed starts to fall over him, making him jerk unsteadily, and he knows that if Logan doesn't come soon it's going to be almost too much to stand, because it always is – but it's _Logan_, and Julian knows that even if he didn't think he could take it he would try, because – because it _is_ Logan, God, and he doesn't think he could deny him anything even if he wanted to.

And he doesn't want to.

Julian isn't aware of it, but he's still making all kinds of delicious sounds, fucking down not so much as he's being fucked up into, and it's those kinds of noises that have always made Logan crazy, always driven him over the edge.

Logan bites down on Julian's jugular lightly, hips jerking up only shortly as he comes, the warm sensation that doesn't even make it inside of Julian making him shudder and bury his head against Logan's shoulder.

Logan pulls Julian closer and the actor goes willingly, melting against his chest. Logan pants into his hair lightly and they rest, warm.

Julian pulls off of him reluctantly only when he feels the cock inside of him starting to soften.

"So…I believe you said something about a conference table?" Julian says, still panting a little.

Logan leans back, eyebrows raised. "You're still up for that?"

Julian snorts. "Did you seriously just ask _Julian Larson_ if he wants sex?"

"C'mon, Jules, stroke my ego a bit. Your orgasm wasn't _that _crap, was it?"

"You know it wasn't." Julian nuzzles into his neck. "I just really like having sex with you."

"Good," Logan says, grabbing hold of the back of Julian's thighs so he can carry him to the table. "Because I really like having sex with you too."

Julian grins, wiggling a bit as Logan sets him down on his back. He strips off his shirt while Logan climbs on top of him.

A fine shimmer of sweat dusts his chest and Logan leans forward, licking up the salt as he goes from bellybutton to torso. Julian squirms beneath him, laughing as Logan smacks a kiss against his cheek loudly. The laugh, however, quickly evolves into a moan as Logan slides back down and takes a nipple into his mouth, biting lightly, his other thumb fiddling with the bud on the other side of his chest.

"Hips up," Logan murmurs, patting the side of Julian's ass until he lifts it up into the air so that Logan can drag his pants and underwear down his legs and throw them behind him carelessly.

As soon as Logan turns back Julian is pulling him down into a kiss, knees tightening around his body, one hand slipping through his hair to run through it.

"Turn over," Logan whispers, and Julian obeys eagerly – because if there's one thing he's learned from sex, it's that doggy style is _good_.

Logan sits back, legs folding under him as he runs his hands over the perfect little ass presented to him, still red and warm from before.

Logan drops warm kisses down his lower back before stopping above his ass – Julian can feel his gentle breath on him.

"Lo, what are you – "

He jerks away with a cry at the cool air blowing over his opening. No one's ever done this for him before, but _God_ it feels good. And then it's Logan's tongue on him, licking around the edges, and his breath hitches as if he can't quite believe this is really happening, especially when Logan slips a finger inside.

"Lo, I – " A tongue inside of him leads Julian to break off and bite the side of his hand to keep from shouting. He continues in a much more strained voice. "I don't think you need to do that. I'm still open."

Logan scatters kisses across him, quickly reducing Julian to a quivering heap. "Yes, but your ass happens to be very interesting, I'll have you know."

"But I – " Julian has to cut himself off to bite his lip as Logan's finger delves deeper inside of him. "I like having my ass _fucked_."

It seems that Logan elects to ignore that, because the next moment he's mouthing over Julian's balls, and there's a clinking sound, maybe Logan's belt as he shifts, and maybe he's jerking himself off to get ready, but Julian can't really tell with his head bowed in pleasure, his hips circulating in repetitive motions, completely powerless against anything and everything Logan wants to give him.

Both of Logan's hands return to Julian's ass.

"Please don't rim me again," Julian whimpers, jerking at himself clumsily. "I can't wait any longer."

"Patience is a virtue, Julian," Logan reminds him as he searches around in his front and then back pockets for another condom.

"Yeah, well, in my book 'hurry the fuck up' is a virtue." The touch of hands on his ass, wet with lube, stops him, and he bites his lip. The touch disappears and then comes back. Logan sits up, forces a large exhale, and pushes into him until he's completely buried.

Julian actually doesn't make a sound. Which…kind of worries Logan, to be honest. Bracing his hands on the ass in front of him, he leans around, ready to ask if he's okay when he sees Julian with his eyes squeezed shut, breathing in and out with strangulated gasps as his hips start to push back onto him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks, his voice strangled.

Logan pulls out and thrusts back in harder than before, setting up a rhythm as Julian clenches a fist in an effort to restrain himself from…something.

For a while it's just the slap of skin on skin, Julian gasping quietly at some thrusts, until Logan pounds in harder than before and Julian lets out a broken moan of his name, torn from his throat as if by reflex.

"I love it when you say my name like that..." Logan's hands tighten over his hips.

"Logan…Logan…"

Julian turns his head slightly, eyes still closed, face flushed, hair sweaty, hips rocking onto Logan's cock him more and more desperately, his hand working at his own length very roughly.

Sometimes, Logan's afraid that Julian is acting. He knows that, sexually, Julian is the more liberal of the two of them, and he's probably fucked and been fucked by dozens of pretty Hollywood stars who knew all the tricks in the book. And though the thought of someone else running their hands over _his_ Julian pisses him off, the fact that those guys were probably more experienced than he is doesn't really worry him, because he knows he's good at sex. But sometimes, he can't help but wonder if anyone can really be _this _responsive.

And after all, Julian is an amazing actor. He fooled Logan for three years, didn't he?

"Harder." Julian's moan breaks through his reverie. "_Please_."

Logan leans his forehead against Julian's back and grits his teeth, thrusts turning rough as he keeps Julian trapped under him, moaning and writhing and _helpless_, his head resting on his arm and sweat trickling down his neck, whimpering as he's fucked harder, absolutely loving every second of it.

Logan treasures the drag, the friction, the wonderful tight heat as Julian (_his_ Julian) lets him do this to him, _lets_ him pound inside until he knows his ass will be plenty sore tomorrow, inside and out.

He loves Julian. Beautiful Julian, who doesn't know what he does to him.

"_Yes_," Julian moans. "Yes, _God_ – _yes_."

Logan blinks down at him, tugging Julian's hand away from his cock so he can stroke him instead, more in time with his thrusts. "Did I find it?" he murmurs. Julian just groans, teeth gritting as he lets out desperate sounds, and Logan figures he can take that as a yes.

"Logan…Logan…I – "

"Shh," Logan whispers against his ear. "Let go."

Julian bites his lip, pushing back against Logan two, three times, and when Logan swipes his thumb over the head of Julian's dick, he comes.

He's fucked through it, fucked to the edge of _something_ until he sobs, biting his lip and whimpering as he comes down, Logan still pounding into him.

Logan slows reluctantly, staring to pull out until Julian moans, an arm flailing back as though to catch onto him.

"No," Julian moans. "No, stay – use me – _please_."

Biting his lip, Logan pushes back in, hands holding onto him tightly as Julian grits his teeth and leans his forehead against his arm, letting out soft cries with each powerful thrust.

Heat is coursing all throughout Logan's body and he just wants to come, _God_.

"Shit, Jules," he manages through his teeth. He lets a hand fall to Julian's side, not seeing as the actor shifts, blinking, and looks at it. Very carefully, he reaches to interlace their fingers.

Logan tips over the edge.

* * *

Logan is crushing his boyfriend against the table, wondering vaguely about cum stains in wood but really more interested in the warmth of Julian's skin as he traces his fingers over the back of one hand lazily.

"Logan…I really love you and I wish we could stay like this forever, but I'm a lot smaller than you are and you're kind of squashing me."

Logan pushes himself off of Julian shakily, and Julian whimpers as he pulls out. Logan winces.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? I brought this on myself."

"You'll be so sore tomorrow…"

Julian shrugs. "I've had worse." His voice is still unsteady.

Logan drops down next to him, drawing Julian close.

"Weren't we were supposed to go on a date tonight?" the brunet asks suddenly.

Logan has the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry. I just – you're really hot."

Julian smiles, a little too embarrassed for it to be a smirk, before glancing down at mess on his stomach.

"Shit, we're just a couple of horny teenagers."

Logan props himself up on an elbow and raises an eyebrow. "Your point being?"

"You didn't even take _any_ clothes off. Are you really that desperate to get your cock in my ass?"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one moaning like a porn star."

"You're just jealous because my ass is better than yours."

"You don't seem to mind it."

"No, I can't afford to. I'm stuck with you." Logan nuzzles into his neck affectionately, and Julian smiles.

"Okay, okay, enough of that. We can still make those dinner reservations if we hurry."

"I think we should shower together. You know, to save time. And water."

Julian rolls his eyes as he slides off the table. "Of course."

As soon as his feet hit the floor he stumbles, and is saved from falling only by Logan's hands around his waist.

"I don't think I should have tried to stand so soon," he says weakly.

Logan smiles slightly, hands sliding across Julian's stomach to pull him closer, pressing gentle kisses to the hickeys scattered all over his tan skin.

"You sure you wanna get dinner?"

Julian twists his head, trying his best to get a good look at him from this angle.

"Why? What else did you have in mind?"

Logan shrugs. "Dunno. We could go home and watch a movie, cuddle on the couch…"

Julian's brightens as he turns around to look at him. "Can we make popcorn?"

Logan's eyes soften and he gazes at him fondly. "Sure, baby. Whatever you want."

Julian smiles. "I'm quite fond of you, you know."

Logan quirks an eyebrow. "Well, good. Because I'm quite fond of you as well."

Julian laughs, and Logan smiles as he pulls him into a hug.


End file.
